


Moments in Time

by LadyHawke361



Series: Daughter of Antiquity [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHawke361/pseuds/LadyHawke361
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where the POV stories for Lindariel's companions will be placed. As I explore how her visions and revelations effect the other members of the Inquisition, or even the world of Thadus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The consternation of an apostate mage

**Author's Note:**

> Changed Rating due to events in Chapter 3. Triggers maybe present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Solas POV set between Chapters 2 and 3 of The Treasure of Mythal.  
> _________________________________________________________
> 
> Solas is overjoyed that Corypheus opened his orb. Later new guilt weighs down his spirit more.

He felt the explosion miles away, as his power was unlocked. _Corypheus did it, he opened my orb._ The Elvhen mages eyes glowed and wurld with his excitement and power, though that power was still only a fraction of what it would be when the orb was safely back in his hands.

 _It is time,_ he thought. _Time for me to make my way to the Temple of Sacred Ashes._  He made sure that many mortals, mere shadows of what once was, would see him. **_I_ ** _made the_ **_world_ ** _tranquil, now I must fix it._ The Mage hung his head, guilt weighing him down. _I destroyed my people!_

The closer he got to the Temple, the more he realized something in his plan had gone wrong, and when soldiers stopped him, he willingly gave them his staff and identified himself. “My name is Solas, and I wish to be of service.”

The woman who called herself Sister Nightingale questioned him thoroughly about the Breach in the sky and he answered all her questions as truthfully as he could without endangering himself.  Luckily this led to him being able to study the survivor of the explosion at the Temple of Sacred Ashes.

Leliana led Solas to the cells under the Chantry in Haven she warned, “You may study the mark and even attempt to heal her, however do _not_ remove her from the cells.”

Anger seethed through his belly, “As you wish, Sister Nightingale.” _I need to remain calm,_ he berates himself. _I will do the prisoner no good if I get locked up._

Once she leaves and the guards turn their backs on him, he turns his attention to the prisoner, and he freezes, he has not seen a mortal that has looked so solid, so _REAL_! He carefully examines her, long blue-black hair braided in a style he has not seen in ages, lays on the cold stone floor. Her Vallaslin of Mythal shimmers in the torchlight, like living emeralds fused to her skin. When he gently strokes a finger over it he can detect no change in her skin. “Where did you get your Vallaslin, Da’len?” he wonders aloud.

When her face twist in pain and a moan is pulled from her full lips, his attention is drawn to the furiously pulsing mark, he can feel his power in the mark, or at least a portion of his power at any rate. He slowly draws his long fingers over the mark, causing the power to settle, when he looks back to her face he is shocked to see her eyes open, but glassy as if she cannot focus. They shock him for they are the color of new leaves just unfurling in the spring.

In a raspy voice she whispers, “Hahren?” Even as that one word escapes her lips her eyes flutter and close, sealing away anything else she might have tried to say.

His mind is in turmoil, _I_ **_did_ ** _this to this child,_ he thinks. His self loathing growing by the moment. _I will fix this child, I swear._ Deep within he _knows_ she does not deserve to die because of _his_ power. _She will be overwhelmed and consumed by the mark._

He does not know what it is about this mortal, but she reminds him of someone, yet he cannot place her nor figure out why he feels so protective of her. Not alerting the guards he carefully places a warming spell on her for fear the cold and damp of this place will sicken her and cause her death that much sooner.

“Rest well Da’len, for I will watch over you.” he whispers to the unconscious mage before him.

When Cassandra and Leliana arrive they find the apostate in a trance kneeling to inspect the Prisoner. They guess rightly that he has no news yet. They rotate the guards and head out to talk with Commander Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm. Will he even learn the truth in time to stop an even greater personal tragedy? Can he truly fix what has happened to the Dalish Mage with eyes like new leaves? Or will the truth elude him?
> 
> Shall we find out?


	2. The Fury of a First Enchanter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady de Fer rants about the injustice of a Dalish Herald, and comes up with a plan to try to get on Lavellan's good side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Vivienne POV. Enjoy!
> 
> Takes place during Chapter 8: Dinner and Cards
> 
> Italics are thoughts, and a single letter.

Vivienne marches to her quarters, her back stiff and straight as a rod. Her anger at the knife-eared Dalish animal burning in her belly. Her thoughts full of turmoil.   _How dare a knife-eared apostate talk to ME like that! Who does she think she is? She is NOT the Herald of Andraste! Andraste would not choose some random Dalish bitch to lead her Faithful!_

Vivienne paces around her quarters a snarl etched into her face. A snarl that she dare not wear in public.  _I will influence the Inquisition even if it means discrediting the Herald of Andraste. Surely the Commander, the Ambassador and the Spymaster can see just how wrong it is to give credence to a Dalish Apostate! Surely they won't let her continue to make decisions for the Inquisition! Surely._

As her thoughts quiet for a moment Vivienne pauses to stare into the fire. _What if they not only let her make important decisions, but decide she should be Inquisitor. All my plans for the future of the Chantry and the Circles could be put at risk. We **need** the Circles, they are a place of safety for those born with the curse of magic! All who have magic are dangerous. But that infernal Dalish apostate won't listen. I know  **she** thinks mages should be free, but there is far too much danger to those without magic if mages are left unchecked. How many abominations will be loosed on Thedas if we allow mages free reign to live as they want._

Vivienne sits at her desk deep in thought, her face now relaxed as she tries to figure out how to convince the Herald that she truly knows best how to help her fellow mages. _Perhaps I am going about this the wrong way. Perhaps I should endeavor to earn Lavellan's trust, but how do I go about that? She has made it clear she does not trust the Chantry and she has little trust for the Circles themselves even though she was never in one. How can she even know what goes on in a Circle?_

 _I must find a way to influence her! Maybe one of the other companions might give me some insight into her._ Vivienne drums her fingers on her desk for a bit before grabbing parchment and quill. She begins scribing the following letter:

 

_Dearest Lavellan, Herald of Andraste._

_I wish to beg your forgiveness for my words and actions, though I fail to see what I did exactly to earn your cold anger. I wish to try to come to an amicable understanding. I am aware we do not see eye to eye on the Mage issue._

_Perhaps you can help me to understand how the Dalish deal with the Mage issue. It is my understanding that the clans only allows a max of three Mages to stay in each clan, I believe this is due to the fact your people do not have Templars to deal with blood mages, demons and abominations._

_I am trying to understand why you hate the idea of Circles and Templars to help keep Mages safe from their own possible corruption. So please when you have some time, perhaps we could discuss these things. I do truly want to understand how your people view mages._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Madame Vivienne de Fer_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to be fair to Vivienne, your thoughts on my portrayal of Madame de Fer.
> 
> Cleaned up minor word usage issues.


	3. Treasures and Terrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Solas POV. Set at the tail end of Chapter 9 and before Chapter 10 of The Treasure of Mythal.
> 
> __________________________________________________________
> 
> Slowly he is receiving bits and pieces of the puzzle that is Lindariel Lavellan. Can they find the memories that will allow him to protect Mythal's greatest treasure?

Solas watched as Lindariel fades from view, returning to the waking world. His mind grappled with the memory she had shared with him.  _That she survived that experience without losing herself or becoming something other... well it is truly amazing. I am uncertain how I gained her trust, but I must retain it._

His thoughts still as he considers further, _That she is the primary guardian of the Treasure of Mythal is amazing. She is even more valuable that I had first imagined. I have much work to do if I hope to keep her safe and find the Treasure. If something were to happen to her, before we recovered her memories..._ The thought sends a sliver of dread throughout his system.

 _If only I had met Clan Lavellan during my wanderings this past year, perhaps I would have met Lindariel and learned of the Treasure all in one fell swoop. However, that could have drastically changed everything._ As he examined his feelings, he realized.  _It still changes everything! To know I have finally come close to someone with answers about the Treasure of Mythal is... amazing!_

Solas roused himself from the Fade. He quickly washed, dressed and checked over his packed bags. He picked them up and left his quarters, locking and warding his door, not that he truly expected someone to enter his abode without permission, it was just habit.

He saw Varric leave his tent with Bianca holstered on his back and a saddlebag over his shoulder. They fell into step together, making their way to the stables.

"So," Varric began, "what are your thoughts on Lady Light's assertion that she had no light or humorous stories to share with her in them?"

Solas glanced at the Dwarf. "My gut is telling me that she may well be speaking truth."

"Why?" Varric stopped looking at the Elf in puzzlement.

"Because I found her trapped in a memory shortly after she woke from stabilizing the Breach. However, she has not confided anything in me yet, or I should admit I don't want to break her trust with ideal gossip."

"Fair enough. I don't think she gives trust very easily. I'll keep this under my hat."

"Thank you. I know the Herald will appreciate discretion." Their conversation ends as they pass through the gates of Haven. They can already see Cassandra affixing her bags to her Ferelden Forder's saddle.

Solas' hart, Varric's pony and Lindariel's Bog Unicorn are also present and saddled. The two men go to their mounts and begin strapping their bags to the saddles as well. A few minutes later Lindariel joins the group, settling her saddlebags and bedroll onto the Bog Unicorn. With a sigh she mounts, signalling them all to mount.

A few words pass between the Herald and those staying behind, then they were off. Their first destination... The Storm Coast.


End file.
